


We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow

by cjmarlowe



Category: Dante's Cove
Genre: Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, M/M, Queer Canon, Yuletide 2009, sand in uncomfortable places not included, sex on or at least in proximity to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer can't last forever, but it's not over yet and Toby's going to make it last as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/gifts).



Toby knows Kevin's got issues. Hell, he's known it pretty much since their first morning after, but Toby always was the one attracted to guys with heavy baggage, for better or for worse. It doesn't matter now. Kevin makes him happy and he likes to think that beneath all of the family issues and the insecurities and his only semi-open closet, he makes Kevin happy too. Happy enough to stay with him, anyway.

He doesn't want his future to be a choice between going home to Dante's Cove and keeping Kevin. After all, what's the point of having a cake if you can't eat it too? You'll just be hungry, and so resentful of the cake that you'll want to ditch it for Taco Bell or something so you can stop feeling so damn empty.

The summer can't last forever, but it's not over yet and he's going to make it last as long as he can.

Kevin's been out in the ocean taking advantage of the empty water at twilight, the day too far gone for families but not yet gone enough for lovers and nightswimmers. As he makes his way back along the sand, his shorts are clinging to his thighs so tightly he might as well not be wearing anything at all. Not that Toby would have any complaints if he wasn't. He leans against the doorframe and enjoys the view for as long as it lasts, from Kevin's bare feet to his thighs to his abs to his pecs to the smile on his face. And when he's close enough for Toby to see right through the wet shorts, to the cock that Toby can't wait to get his hands on.

As soon as he draws Kevin back inside, those wet shorts are the first thing he takes care of.

"You look good enough to eat," he says, licking the salt water from the inside of Kevin's wrist.

Kevin laughs and kisses Toby's lips, and Toby can taste salt there too, thinks if he licked Kevin's entire body he'd taste salt everywhere and wonders if Kevin will let him try. Kevin's never been someone with a lot of patience, but Toby wants to teach him that. He wants to teach him everything, especially that waiting for something doesn't necessarily make it go away.

"Come on," he says. "Unless you want me to fuck you over the kitchen counter."

"Unless you want me to fuck _you_ over the kitchen counter," says Kevin, and grabs hold of a fistful of Toby's hair to kiss him again before they stumble back towards the bedroom. Then he smiles and Toby is just undone by it. Has been ever since the first time he saw him that day on the beach.

"I think I've still got bruises on my hips from the last time," he says as he tumbles backwards onto the covers, tangling his legs with Kevin's. The last of the sunlight makes the room all amber and shadows, and Kevin's hair drips seawater on the pillowcase.

There's something about the smell of the sea that always reminds Toby of home.

"Aw," says Kevin as he runs his hands gently over Toby's hips, tracing the bones with his thumbs. His hands are warm and damp and Toby pushes his hips up into them, reaches up for a fistful of Kevin's hair and draws him down to taste more of his skin. "How about I leave some different marks this time?"

But Toby's the one leaving marks, tiny red circles on his shoulder just below where his shirt would fall. He can hear Kevin breathing, heavy and hot, and hooks a leg around him as Kevin's fingers sink into his ass, smooth and satisfying. He sighs against Kevin's shoulder, then tilts his head back so that Kevin can kiss him again, wet and deep and interrupted with choked breaths as Kevin finally pushes his cock inside him.

They've been together long enough now that they know one another's rhythms. Kevin can tell when Toby's going to roll his hips, and Toby can tell when Kevin wants to speed up, wants to sink his fingers into Toby's skin and drive inside him.

It's fast and hard and sweaty and Toby can feel an ache in his tailbone as he grips Kevin tighter. He tries to keep from coming as long as he can but it's a lost cause as soon as Kevin smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth and even just barely grips his cock. His fingers sink into Kevin's sides, leaving red and white stripes, and Kevin licks his lips and closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he comes.

Toby laughs, softly and happily, and runs his thumb over one of the marks he left on Kevin's shoulder. He doesn't say anything at all, and Kevin kisses his temple before pulling back to strip the condom and throw it in the trash. When he comes back to bed, still on top of the hopelessly messy covers, he throws an arm over Toby's waist and closes his eyes.

Kevin looks so peaceful, eyes closed, breathing steady, for the moment not troubled by his fucked-up family situation and his messed-up relationship issues. Toby rolls up onto his side so he can watch him for a little while, and Kevin doesn't even stir. For the moment they just _are_, and Toby wishes it could be like that all the time.

Dante's Cove isn't a utopia. Toby's had some rough times there, made some mistakes and had some run-ins, and it's the kind of place where everyone knows everyone so there's no running and no hiding. That's all part of what he likes about it. It's home in a way no other place ever has been, and not just because he grew up there. The only thing missing is Kevin.

And as Toby kisses behind Kevin's ear, tracing the shell of it with a fingertip, he thinks there's always a chance he'll get him there.


End file.
